Le casier
by Gunjiin
Summary: [One-Shot] Que se passerait-il si, suite à un concours de circonstances, Izuku et Shoto se retrouvaient coincé dans un casier ?


**Hey~**

 **Petit One-Shot entre deux chapitres de mon histoire Une vie de chat ^^**

 **J'ai eu l'idée de ce One-Shot en voyant l'image que j'ai mise en couverture (en espérant qu'elle soit un minimum visible) et vu que j'avais un peu de temps je me suis dit que j'allais l'écrire de suite. Alors voilà~**

 **En espérant que cela vous plairas~**

* * *

Comment ai-je pu me retrouver dans cette situation ? Je ne comprends pas. Ce matin tout était normal, je suis arrivé en cours et je me suis assis à ma place. De loin j'ai vu Izuku arriver avec Ochako et Tenya, comme tous les jours. Puis, sans aucune discrétion, Katsuki est arrivé et à commencer à brailler avec Eijiro.

Au tout début d'après midi, donc après la pause déjeuné, nous avons eu cours de sport. Alors évidemment sport et Académie Yuei dans la même phrase ça donne un cours de survie. Nous avons été répartis en groupe de trois et le but était de ne pas finir KO avant la fin de l'exercice. Sans grande surprise le premier à s'élancer fut Bakugo. Il est partit comme une furie avec une seule idée en tête : battre Deku. Comment je le sais ? Il l'a crié tellement fort que je pense que toute la ville l'a entendu. Mais de toute façon ce n'était pas un mystère, tout le monde savait qu'il y avait toujours eu des tensions entre eux deux. Izuku, qui était dans mon groupe, n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre son ami d'enfance, alors avec Eijiro – qui était le troisième membre de notre équipe – nous avons trouvé un endroit où nous avons pu nous poser. Cela nous a surtout permis de mettre en place une stratégie.

Malheureusement pour nous, nous n'avions pas prévu un détail… Izuku est tombé et c'est cogné contre une pierre, ce qui fait qu'il a perdu connaissance. Avec Eijiro nous avons bien vite pris les devants en allant prévenir les professeurs. J'ai donc dû conduire Midoriya jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Jusque là ma journée était toujours assez normale au final. C'est après que ça a dérapé.

L'infirmerie était vide, j'ai donc allongé Izuku dans un lit en attendant de voir si quelqu'un allait arriver. Rien… Dans cette école, comment Recovery Girls peut-elle ne pas être présente ?! C'est pourtant l'endroit où il y en a le plus besoin vu le nombre de blessés par jour. Mais non, personne en vue. Fort heureusement pour moi Izuku n'a pas tardé à reprendre connaissance. Il était totalement perdu alors je lui ai expliqué rapidement la situation. Et vu qu'il se sentait mieux, il avait juste un peu mal à la tête, nous avons décidé de retourner voir les profs. Midoriya a juste voulu passer avant pas les vestiaires pour prendre un des cachets qu'il avait dans son cas. Car l'infirmière n'étant pas présente, nous n'avions aucun moyen d'en prendre un dans cette pièce là.

Faire ce mini détour ne me dérangeait pas, surtout que la compagnie d'Izuku n'était pas dérangeante. Il a toujours quelque chose à dire, il réfléchit beaucoup aussi alors c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Perdu dans notre discussion, nous entrons dans le premier vestiaire que nous voyons. Il nous faut quand même quelques secondes pour nous rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… C'était le vestiaire des filles. Et, car quand on a la malchance qui nous colle, ça nous poursuit longtemps, des bruits de pas se faisait entendre dans le couloir.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'avec Izuku, nous nous retrouvons en ce moment même collé l'un contre l'autre dans le seul casier qui semblait vide. De l'autre côté de la porte du casier, nous pouvons entendre les filles discuter de tout et de rien.

— Au fait Mina ! Tu as entendu la nouvelle ?

— Quelle nouvelle Ochako-chan ?

— Il parait que Todoroki serait en couple !

— Nooooooooon ? Sérieux ?

En couple ? Moi ? Première nouvelle de la journée. C'était toujours bien d'apprendre ce genre de chose de la part d'autres personnes qui ne sont pas concernés. Sérieux… Qui a encore lancé ce genre de rumeur à la con ? Comme ci ce n'était déjà pas assez fatiguant d'avoir des demandes régulièrement, voilà maintenant que quelqu'un a cru – où a fait croire – que je lui avais dit oui ? Jamais de la vie je n'aurais fait ça !

— Mais avec qui ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu proche de qui que ce soit en dehors des gens de la classe avec qui il parle un peu.

Génial, j'ai la réputation d'être asocial maintenant ? Tout ça car je veux me concentrer sur mes études ? Tss….

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était avec Momo !

— Haaaaan ! Il faudra absolument lui demander quand elle reviendra en cours !

— Ouiiiii !

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme connerie je vous jure. Momo est une bonne amie c'est vrai, elle fait sûrement partie des gens avec qui je parle le plus. Mais de là à ce que je sois en couple avec elle ? Alors qu'elle est raide dingue de Kyoka en plus ? La bonne blague ! Quand elle va en entendre parler, nul doute qu'elle va bien rire.

Je me désintéresse de la discussion des filles quand je sens Izuku bouger contre moi. Le casier est beaucoup trop étroit pour nous deux, alors nous sommes totalement collés l'un à l'autre. Le plus discret possible je lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

— Izuku, arrête de bouger s'il te plaît. Tu vas nous faire repérer et ça sera une catastrophe…

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il se met à gigoter encore plus. Et avant que je ne puisse rajouter quelque chose nous nous retrouvons dans une situation assez… compromettante. Moi totalement bloqué contre le fond du casier, Midoriya bloqué contre la porte. Ses mains sont appuyées contre moi pour se soutenir un minimum tandis que l'une de mes jambes est glissée entre les siennes. Mais au moins le résultat est immédiat : il ne bouge plus d'un cil. Il est plus petit que moi, alors dans mon cou je sens sa respiration se faire laborieuse.

Voulant nous séparer un petit peu, autant pour lui que pour moi, j'essaye de retirer ma jambe. Mais à peine l'ai-je un peu bougé que je me fige. Tout comme Izuku qui se tend un peu plus contre moi, un gémissement des plus discrets quittant ses lèvres. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne tenait pas en place. Là, clairement je ne peux pas me tromper, contre ma jambe je sens l'érection d'Izuku.

— Sho… Shoto…-kun…

Sa voix est un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de son état où parce qu'il est obligé de murmurer. Dans tous les cas, et même si je suis étonné d'y penser, je trouve ça vachement sexy !

— Désolé Izuku, mais il va falloir que tu tiennes quelques minutes. Dès que les filles partiront…

Qu'est-ce qui se passera à ce moment là ? Une part de moi me dit qu'on partira chacun de notre côté, lui pour faire son affaire et moi pour oublier tout ça. Mais une autre part de moi refuse de le laisser partir dans cet état. L'expression lui donner un coup de main me semble des plus intéressante dans cette situation, même si je doute qu'il me laisse faire.

Les minutes passent et les filles sont toujours présentes dans le vestiaire. Et vu leurs discussions, elles n'ont pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller. C'est peut-être parce qu'elles sont trop longues que je sens Izuku bouger à nouveau contre moi. Mais cette fois il ne gigote pas comme pour trouver une position plus agréable. Non. Il se frotte clairement contre moi. Ma jambe est toujours entre les siennes, alors en prenant appui sur moi il monte et descend doucement contre moi. Surprit, je pose l'une de mes mains contre la porte et l'autre contre le bas de son dos, pour… L'arrêter ? Le faire aller plus vite ? Je n'en sais rien.

En tout cas il continue son manège, allant un peu plus vite au fil du temps. Son visage est niché dans mon cou et je le sens se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à cause des frottements. Vu notre situation je sais que je joue avec le feu, mais je ne tiens pas à rester un simple spectateur de tout ça. Je viens donc chercher son visage pour l'embrasser farouchement pendant que l'une de mes mains descend contre ses fesses pour le faire accélérer et pour pouvoir le toucher. Ses bras viennent entourer mon cou et il bouge de plus en plus vite contre moi.

Plus rien n'a d'importance a part Izuku qui répond favorablement à mon baiser. Je me perds totalement dans les sensations que cela créer en moi quand j'avale ses gémissements et que je passe ma main sous sa combinaison. Rapidement, ma main retrouve le chemin de ses fesses que je palpe et caresse à ma guise. Je n'agis que par instinct, mais voyant qu'il ne me repousse pas je fais doucement rentrer un doigt en lui. Je le travaille sans brusquerie, ne voulant pas lui faire mal.

Le besoin d'air finit par se faire sentir, alors je ne perds pas de temps et je me mets à découvrir son cou avec ma langue, mes lèvres et mes dents. Il est obligé de se retenir de gémir à nouveau et vu que je rajoute un second doigt, il se trémousse un peu plus contre moi.

Je tends l'oreille pendant plusieurs secondes et quand je suis sûr que les filles ne sont plus présentes je nous fais sortir du casier. Dès que nous sommes dans le vestiaire, je bloque la porte grâce à de la glace pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangé et je me retourne ensuite face à Izuku. Ce dernier est plus que mal à l'aise avec le bas de son costume qui lui arrive aux chevilles, son érection se découvre dans le même temps à mes yeux et je n'y tiens plus. Je referme le casier, l'appuie dessus, je me baisser et je le prends dans ma bouche. Un cri sonore se fait entendre de la part de Midoriya juste avant que ses deux mains ne se retrouvent dans mes cheveux. Il ne me force ni à ralentir, ni a accélérer, je suppose qu'il a juste besoin d'un point d'encrage. Je fais des mouvements de va et vient sur son sexe, le sortant de ma bouche parfois pour le lécher sur toute la longueur ou le prendre dans mes mains. Les gémissements d'Izuku sont la seule preuve dont j'ai besoin pour me dire qu'il apprécie ce que je lui fais.

Cependant ça ne me suffit pas J'ai besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus. Alors je me redresse, l'embrasse rapidement avant de le retourner contre le casier. Je laisse une myriade de baiser sur son dos et sur ses fesses avant de venir le préparer à nouveau de mes doigts.

— Sho… Aaah ! Shoto ! Pl… Pluuuuus !

Un sourire satisfait né sur mes lèvres à l'entente de cette phrase et je ne me fais pas prier. J'y vais doucement, malgré le fait que sa chaleur et son étroitesse me rendent dingue. Je n'ai qu'une envie : bouger pour le rendre dingue et le devenir à mon tour. Alors dès que je sens qu'il s'est habitué à ma présence, je commence mes va et vient.

A nouveau ses gémissements me guident. Et quand je trouve le point à l'intérieur de lui qui lui fait le plus d'effet, je ne vise que ça. Je fais aussi passer ma main sur le devant de son corps pour prendre son sexe en main. Je calque mes mouvements de bras sur ceux que j'effectue en lui pour lui faire atteindre le point de non retour.

— Shoto… Aaah ! Ouiii ! Ouiiiii ! Aaaah… Shotooooooo !

Je sens ses muscles se serrer autour de moi tandis qu'il jouit dans ma main et contre le casier. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre dans la jouissance au vu de ça d'ailleurs. Une fois venu en lui, je sors de son corps et j'appuie mon visage contre son cou. Lui de son côté a appuyé son visage contre le casier et ne semble pas avoir envie de bouger, tout comme moi.

Nous reprenons notre souffle trop rapidement à mon goût et maintenant j'appréhende ce qu'il va suivre. Que va-t-il dire de tout ça ? Je n'ose pas bouger, attendant le moment où il me demandera de partir. Avant ça, je profite totalement de son corps qui épouse le mien à la perfection.

— Shoto… ?

Je me tends, ayant peur de ce qui va suivre. C'est plutôt ironique d'ailleurs. Je peux me battre contre une horde de vilain ou tenir tête à mon père sans aucune peur. Mais face aux mots qu'Izuku peut prononcer, j'ai une trouille monstre…

Cependant je me reprends, surpris, de sentir Izuku trembler dans mes bras.

— Izuku… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

— Non… Je… Sniff…

Sans plus attendre une seconde je le retourne pour qu'il me fasse face. Quand je vois une larme couler sur sa joue mon cœur se serre et je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que je suis déjà en train de l'embrasser. Je me colle totalement à lui, ses jambes entourant ma taille quand je le soulève un peu à ma hauteur. Je prolonge le baiser au maximum, voulant lui faire oublier sa tristesse, ses peurs ou peu importe ce qui l'a fait pleurer. Malheureusement ce genre de situation ne peut pas durer éternellement alors quand je romps le baiser je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Mes mains le soutiennent au niveau des fesses pour qu'il ne tombe pas et que ses jambes restent bien autour de ma taille car je refuse qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Bien sûr si vraiment je le dégoûte je m'éloignerais, mais je refuse de laisser mes peurs gagner. Je veux Izuku Midoriya pour moi seul, alors hors de question que je jette les armes avant de mettre battu.

— Izuku, je…

— Non ! Laisse-moi parler en premier Shoto…

— D'accord. Vas-y…

Il cache son visage dans mon cou comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait me dire. Je le laisse cependant faire pour ne pas le brusquer.

— Ne me lâche pas…

— Jamais.

— Non, je veux dire…

— J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire Izuku, et ma réponse reste la même.

Il semble surprit quand il me fait face à nouveau, puis un grand sourire éclaire son visage. Le genre de sourire que je voudrais toujours voir sur son visage tant cela le rend beau. Sourire qui se change en rire en à peine quelques secondes. Devant mon air sceptique il m'explique :

— Il y a un bon côté à tout ça… Non deux en fait.

— Ah ? Lesquelles ?

— Je n'ai plus mal à la tête, et… J'ai maintenant un petit ami fabuleux !

— Petit ami ? Qui te dit que c'est ce que je veux ?

— Hein ?... Mais… Eh bien je m'étais dit que… Enfin…Vu que tu as dit… Que…

— Izuku…

— O… Oui… ?

— Je te taquine. Je t'aime, Izuku~

Et sans plus attendre, je l'embrasse. Qui aurait pu dire qu'une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale finirait comme ça juste à cause – ou grâce ? – à un casier.

— Je t'aime aussi, Shoto !

 **FIN~**

* * *

 **S'il y a des reviews je vous répondrais ici même avec plaisir~**

 **Valkyrie du Nord** **:** Merci~! Il y en aura d'autre d'OS, même si je vais essayer de finir Une vie de chat en priorité ^^

 **soln96 :** Merci~ !


End file.
